Snape's Little Dragon
by Sera nee-chan
Summary: Harry goes through an interesting inheritance on his seventeenth birthday. Harry runs to his friend Draco's house and lives there with Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. What will happen while he lives there, and even when he goes back to Hogwarts? I suck at summaries. Yaoi, means gay relationships. HP/SS DM/BZ HG/TN SB/RL Slight DM/BZ/HP malfoys!good Ron!bad
1. Prologue

**Sera- I don't own Harry Potter. **

**And I'm a beta so if anyone needs a beta, I have nothing to do but babysit this summer. **

**Warning-Yaoi, means gay relationships. HP/SS DM/BZ SB/RL TN/HG slight DM/BZ/HP**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The war had ended in fourth year. When Harry and Cedric touched the Triwizard Tournament trophy and were port keyed to the graveyard Cedric had pushed Harry to the ground and they managed to escape a killing curse. Harry was ecstatic that after that battle when Harry and Cedric made it back to Hogwarts safely Voldemort was gone for good.

Harry and the rest of the wizarding world found out that Lucius and Draco Malfoy were spies for Dumbledore. Harry decided to try and become friends with Draco. Ron threw a fit and refused to talk with Harry and then Hermione when she took Harry's side. Hermione and Harry decided that they weren't going to be friends with someone who always seemed to be changing their loyalties when something didn't go the way he wanted. They were both done with Ron.

* * *

**_HSHSHSHSHSHSHS_**

* * *

Harry was watching the digital numbers on his clock as they got closer to midnight. Every wizard came into their creature inheritance at midnight on their seventeenth birthday and if they didn't have creature blood their magic became stronger. As soon as the clock said 1200 Harry felt an unbearable pain wrench through his entire body. He gave off a scream that should have been impossible for a human to make. Harry vaguely heard his aunt Petunia open the door and felt her pull him against her. He heard her gentle cooing trying o calm him down.

Around three years ago Vernon had brought Harry close to death. Around then Dudley and Petunia Dursley had cared for him more and begun to love him. Last summer Petunia had finally been able to divorce Vernon and he got arrested for the abuse of an underage child. Soon after Petunia and Dudley changed their names to Petunia and Dudley Evans. Harry had told his aunt about creature inheritance and that it would probably hurt, but he wasn't expecting this.

Every limb felt like it was on fire. Harry could just feel the pressure of something rubbing his back. More screams fell from his lips. It felt like his bones were detaching themselves and rearranging again. Every second felt like hours and after two hours Harry blacked out from pain.

* * *

_**HSHSHSHSHSHSHS**_

* * *

In the morning Harry woke up to the sun shining brightly through the window. He squinted at the light and looked around his room. Everything was more detailed and brighter. Harry began to pull himself up only to feel intense pain course through his body. Harry collapsed onto his bed realizing it was larger than before. Harry heard the door open and turned to see Dudley walk in.

Dudley had grown to be six foot one and had developed muscle. He was no longer fat but instead housed an eight pack of washboard abs. Dudley's eyes were open wide in shock.

"Mum!" He yelled getting over his shock.

Petunia walked into the room looking at Dudley. "What is it Dudders?"

"Please don't call me that anymore, and look." He said pointing towards Harry.

Petunia looked over at the bed and gasped. She walked over to the bed and gently lifted Harry with both hands.

_ Wait lifted!? What in bloody hell is going on!?_

Petunia walked out of the room and to the hall where there was a mirror that was 3' x 7'. She stood directly in front of it and gave Harry a chance to look at himself.

What he saw was probably the most shocking thing he could see. There was a small dragon where Harry should have been. The dragon was two feet long at the most not counting the tail. It had emerald green eyes with black slits for pupils (imagine a cats eyes in bright light). There were hundreds of tiny scales that seamed to shimmer ranging from the color of its eyes to a dark moss green. There was a tail that extended out to be a foot long. The most beautiful part of the dragon were its wings. They were covered in green scales as well. They started just behind the dragon's front legs and ended at its back legs. The wings were bent against the small dragon's body.

It took Harry a couple seconds to realize the dragon he was looking at was him. When he realized it he tried to move his wings to get a better look at them but no matter what he tried the wings wouldn't budge.

"Harry is that you?" Dudley asked cautiously.

Harry tried to say yes but all that came out of his mouth was a hissing sound. He just nodded his head.

"What do we do?" Dudley asked, very worried for his cousin.

"I think only a wizard would be able to help him." Petunia said staring in awe at the mirror. "But Harry you are quite gorgeous."

Petunia began scratching Harry's head right behind the small pointed ears that looked much like a cats'. Harry began purring and moved closer to the hand. It felt good to be pet. Dudley walked next to his mom and began petting up and down Harry's wings causing his purring to become louder.

Petunia stopped scratching Harry and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen she placed Harry on the table.

"What are you anyway?" Dudley asked from the fridge.

Harry jumped off the table and ran up the stairs and to his room at a speed that was impossible for even humans. He looked at his bookshelves and took down the book he was looking for. He ran back down the stairs with the book clenched between his teeth. He placed the book on the table and used his scaled muzzle to stroke the side of the book. The book opened to show a page that said Care of Magical Creatures Advanced. Harry attempted to turn the page but after a minute of watching him struggle Dudley walked over and turned the page for him.

Harry nuzzled Dudley's hand in thanks and quickly turned back to the book. He looked at the table of contents and put his left front foot (more like paws really) on the word dragons.

"Do you know what kind of dragon?" Aunt Petunia asked.

Harry shook his head. He had already read through this entire book and he didn't see anything about the kind of dragon he was now.

"Harry we don't know what to do for you. We're not wizards and we don't know where to find any." Petunia said. She sounded quite perplexed.

Harry pulled on the bottom of Petunia's blouse with his teeth then jumped off the table again and walked to the door. Petunia followed him and opened the door. Harry led Petunia down the street to Ms. Figg's house. She rang the door bell and waited for the door to be opened. When the door was opened a short old lady stood in the doorway.

"Petunia! What are you doing here at eight in the morning?" Ms. Figg asked as politely as possible.

Petunia bent down and picked up Harry putting him in view of the woman.

"Oh my! How did you acquire such a strange dragon?"

"I would love to tell you, but I'm not sure it's safe to talk out here where people could see him."

"You're quite right! Come in and make yourself at home." Ms. Figg said leading Petunia to a living room full of cats.

She sat down on the empty couch while Ms. Figg sat on a rocking chair. " I would like this conversation to stay between me and you." Petunia said cautiously.

"Of course."

"This is Harry. He went through his creature inheritance last night and when he woke up he was a dragon. I would help him but the most I can do is find him a wizard that would know what to do."

"I wouldn't be able to help you with that with me being a squib."

"Squib?" Petunia sounded baffled.

"It's the opposite of what your sister was. I was born into a wizarding family but I have no magic. I can floo him to the Leaky Cauldron though. It's the main entrance to the wizard world."

Harry began nodding his head so the short woman stood and lit a fire in her fire place. After a small flame started she took some floo powder in the fire." The Leaky Cauldron!" The flame grew to fill the entire fire place and the flames turned green.

Harry jumped off of Petunia's lap and ran into the fire. He felt the familiar spin of the floo and then it stopped. He got out and quickly ran out of the building. He hid behind the buildings and darted in and out of alleyways avoiding the daily bustling of the wizards in Diagon Alley.

* * *

_**HSHSHSHSHSHSHS**_

* * *

Harry found himself in thick woods with the sun setting. Soon not eating all day came back to torture him. Harry was starving with nothing to eat. He heard a soft cooing and on instinct pounced on whatever made the sound. Looking under his paws he looked at a dead pigeon with blood staining its feathers. Harry bit into the animal with his razor sharp teeth. Harry relished in the feeling of blood and meat running down his throat. After finishing his meal there was only a pile of bones and feathers.

Harry licked himself clean then found a comfortable spot at the foot of a tree. He curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

In the morning Harry woke up and swiftly killed and ate a small rabbit. He began running through the woods again. He ran as fast as he could which Harry soon found out was about ten mph. He heard a soft hissing sound and immediately stopped. He heard the hissing sound again and was able to make words out of it.

_ Scared. Alone. Hungry. _

Harry headed towards the voice and looked behind the small bush that was in front of him. There Harry saw a baby dragon that looked very similar to him except she was less than a foot long.

_ What are you doing out here alone?_ Harry hissed.

The baby dragon jumped at hearing a stranger talking to her. She looked over at Harry and calmed when she saw he was the same species at her. He was family, even if her family abandoned her.

_My mommy flew here from far away. She left me here alone a day ago. I need food but I'm not old enough to eat solid food yet. _The dragon replied.

Harry used his teeth to drag the young dragon out of the bush by the scruff. He laid her down and laid down on his side. He had discovered the day before that he had nipples and his instincts said to let the baby feed. The baby dragon crawled over to Harry and began suckling on his nipples. Harry laid still waiting for the baby to finish eating. She finished pulling away with a quiet thank you. Harry cleaned her muzzle with his tongue.

_What is your name little one?_ Harry asked after he finished.

_ I'm Anna. Who are you?_

_ My name is Harry. Would you like to stay with me?_

_ Yes!_

Harry continued just going straight but walking this time due to Anna. Every couple of hour they had to stop so Anna could feed. When the sun was just setting Harry could feel magic bending around him. He had just passed through wards. He heard a faint rustling and stood in front of Anna. He crouched low and began growling.

_What's going on papa?_ Anna asked scared.

_ Be quiet Anna!_ He hissed back.

* * *

**_HSHSHSHSHSHSHS_**

* * *

**Sera-you all get a wonderful cliffie! Who loves me?**

**Harry- not me. :(**

**Sera- and why is that?**

**Harry-first off I'm probably one of the smallest dragons ever and second I didn't get to meet Severus! *cries**

**Sera-*pats back All in good time my dear. All in good time. **


	2. Chapter 1 My Home Is Your Home

Sera- I don't own Harry Potter. The second guest to comment reminded me of the story kit. It actually was my inspiration but I forgot the name of the story and author. I still don't know the author, but don't worry kiddies, the plot won't be similar in any way. MadnessAndDespair threatened to kill me if I didn't write more and I thought that was funny. Guests, please use a fake name so I know who I'm talking too.

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Home Is Your Home**

* * *

Severus Snape was way different than people thought. He was actually kind and compassionate, not cold and mean. He had to keep his facade up while Voldemort was alive but soon after Harry killed him Severus became the real him. He was still cold to some of his students. (A/N *coughHarrycough*) But that was because he had something to keep from the boy and if he was too nice the boy would figure it out. He hadn't wanted to take the dark mark but his father forced him.

**SEVERUS POV**

I was at Malfoy manor having tea with Blaise Zabini, Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy, on August second.

"So Severus, you gonna tell the man you wanna shag him?" Draco asked with a blank face.

This caused Blaise to burst out laughing while Lucius and Narcissa looked at him like he had two heads. I choked on my tea and it took him several minutes to stop coughing.

"I wasn't aware there was someone special in Severus's life. At least I knew he was gay otherwise I would have many more questions." Lucius said looking as stoic as ever.

"There is someone I fancy but the age difference is too great."

"Oh please. He's a legal adult. You're just scared he'll reject you because you're a jerk to him!" Blaise exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"Who are we talking about anyway?" Narcissa asked.

"It's not my place to tell you." Draco said.

I turned into my animagus form which was a Hungarian Horntail. I was smaller than normal horntails but I was the size of a human. I walked away from the building, looking at trees and animals as I passed. I smelt something strange. It smelt a cross between a feline and reptile. I crept through the trees ready to attack whatever it was. What I saw was breathtaking.

It was a dragon colored in many different greens. It was small and looked like a cat with scales and I could just barely make out wings folded against its back. The dragon was crouched down and hissing but I couldn't understand what it was saying. It's wings spread out and showed their underneath, which was a blood red. I assume this was to scare away predators seeing how small this beautiful creature is.

I took an offensive possision ready to guard myself in case the fierce looking animal attacked. I highly doubted it considering the animal was on defense as if protecting something. Then I heard it. A softer his from behind the animal. I cocked my head in curiosity and completely relaxed. The dragon watched me cautiously and slowly crept to the side, not turning its back on me. It showed a small dragon that was the same species of the other dragon but only half it's size. The larger dragon, that I have now concluded is male laid on its side and allowed the smaller dragon to suckle one of its nipples. This species of dragon was obviously more catlike than they were reptile, and the males were able to carry children. I left the two dragons alone and went to hunt. I brought back a dead bird clenched in my teeth and placed in front of the male dragon. I licked clean the muzzle of the small dragon who had finished eating and was waiting for her 'mother' to finish. After the dragon finished eating the bird I started heading back towards the mansion. The larger dragon got the idea because he began following me and was quickly followed by the smaller dragon. After a few minutes the patio came into view and I transformed into a human and easily lifted both dragons. I continued walking towards the three blondes and the one brunette with the dragons clutched close to me. Here goes nothing.

**HARRY POV**

Severus Snape. Why of all people did the animagus turn out to be Severus Snape. Well, at least I'm a dragon instead of human, otherwise I would be shagging him senseless right now. I mean this is the man I've been in love with since my first year in Hogwarts and at the moment he looks unbearably breathtaking.

He wore baggy jeans that rode low on his hips and a black belt. He had a cotton button-up shirt on that had at least three or four buttons undone due to the heat. He had sweat making his skin gleam and his hair had no oil to protect it from potions so it was soft looking. He had the raven hair lazily tied back and in the tie his hair was only two inches from the nape of his neck. My guess is he just came back from the muggle world.

Severus sat down on a chair in between Draco and Lucius. He sat with me on his lap lightly stroking my wings like Dudley had before. Anna would have been in his lap too but she jumped off to chase a butterfly. I began purring while watching Anna to make sure she didn't go too far away.

"Where'd you get the dragons?" Blaise asked after a few moments of silence.

"I found them about ten minutes inside the wards. Actually I believe this one is a wizard who recently came into his inheritance and the smaller one is an adopted child. This dragon is much smarter than the other one."

"Are you a wizard?" Draco asked directing the question towards me.

I looked at him, still purring, and lazily nodded my head.

"Who are you, dear?" Narcissa asked sounding concerned.

_Anna, get back here! _I hissed

Anna ran back._ Sorry papa. _

I thought a moment on how to answer Narcissa's question. I jumped off of Severus and ran through the open patio door, all the way to Draco's room. If I were human I would have smiled at seeing the framed picture of Draco, Blaise, and me on his nightstand. I grabbed the picture frame loose enough not to leave marks, but tight enough that I wouldn't drop it. I ran back out but instead of getting on Severus's lap I jumped on Draco and held the picture up to him. Draco took the picture and stared it for a few seconds before his eyes widened in shock.

"Harry, is that you?" He asked.

I nodded my head and laid down on him.

"He could be lying." Lucius said skeptically.

"No. Only you, mum, Severus, Blaise, and Harry are able to enter my room."

I purred. I was happy that I was included in that group. I jumped off of Draco and back onto Severus. He continued stroking my wings like before but I could tell he was in shock. I fell asleep like that.

**SEVERUS POV**

* * *

Harry Potter. Harry James Potter. Harry _bloody_ Potter. Why is god so cruel to me?

* * *

"He fell asleep. Harry looks so cute!" Narcissa exclaimed.

I just nodded absently stroking Harry. I lifted him careful not to wake him up. The minute I was up the baby dragon was following me closely. Inside the manor was absolutely freezing. We had cooling spells all over the place because of the heat, and it seems they were too strong. I placed Harry in front of the fireplace and used wand less magic to light the fire. The baby dragon laid by Harry's head and soon fell asleep in a ball, looking very similar to Harry.

I went back outside and sat back in my chair with a soft sigh. I smiled to myself, Harry may not be a human but he was here.

"That's him isn't it. The person you fancy." Lucius said smiling like an idiot. It actually looked good on him.

"Shut up." I said before getting up and going to my quarters for the night.

It was actually beginning to get dark out. I lit a candle and placed it on my desk before pulling out a fresh piece of parchment and a quill.

_Mr. Weasley,_

_Harry Potter has come into a creature inheritance. He has turned into some type of dragon that I do not know the name of. I wish for help seeing as you're an expert on dragons. I have enclosed a picture of the boy in question._

_Severus Snape_

I was satisfied with the letter so I took my camera and quietly went to the living room of the large manor. I took a quick picture of Harry as the others began coming inside. I swiftly made my way back to my room and rolled the picture in the parchment. I let my owl out of her cage and tied the parchment to her leg. I opened the window and she flew away. I closed the window just thinking and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"WAKE UP YOU BLOODY WANKER!"the oh so melodious voice of Draco echoed through my room.

"What!" I snapped.

"It's time to eat. Mother says we're not eating until everyone is up and Harry hasn't eaten anything since before he got here. Also there's an owl waiting for you."

I muttered under my breath while getting dressed then swiftly made my way to the dining room. It was a huge room with the walls painted a baby blue with a black mahogany table that extended from one side of the room to the other. Everyone was sitting on the right side of the table with their favorite food in front of them. Draco and Blaise had blueberry waffles with French toast and scrambled eggs, Lucius and Narcissa had a full English style breakfast, Harry had a raw steak, and the baby dragon was waiting for Harry to finish. An owl sat next to my plate of chocolate chip scones and plain pancakes. I sat down and took the letter from my owl and she flew towards my room. Must not need a reply.

_Professor Snape,_

_Harry is a species of dragon called a tropical felimeun dwarf. It is much like a felimeun but is native to the rainforest instead of desert and is twenty times smaller. I have only ever heard of one inheritance even close to this but it isn't because they are rare. Felimeun dwarf blood runs through a lot of people's veins but there is only about a two percent chance that any will actually receive their inheritance. I don't know much about this but on Sunday I will be able to come over to help Harry acquire his human form. I will also bring over as many books as I can on the inheritance he has gone through._

_Charlie Weasley_

"Charlie Weasly will be coming in three days to help Harry turn into a human and will bring books on this particular inheritance."

**GENERAL POV**

Three days passed by very quickly. It was around noon when Charlie fire called before flooing to Malfoy Manor. Harry had been nervous but the minute Charlie came out of the green flames Harry jumped into his arms and started purring. Charlie laughed and scratched behind Harry's ear. He sat down on the couch with Harry in his lap, Blaise and Draco on either side of him, Narcissa sitting in a rocking chair, Lucius in a large armchair, and Severus standing against the wall across from the couch.

"How does he turn back?" Draco asked, eager to learn something new.

"He has to in vision himself as a human." Charlie replied.

"That's it?" Severus asked rudely.

"It's actually not that easy. He has to in vision himself as a human, but depending on whether he is a dominant or submissive his looks have changed dramatically. He can't use his memory to turn back but somewhere inside his head there is an image of the new Harry. He needs to concentrate on that image."

"Interesting." Lucius said.

"Quite. Harry would you like to go where no one can see you. You would be naked if this manages to work."

Harry nodded his head.

"He can use the bathroom in the room he'll be staying in."Draco said standing up.

Charlie held Harry and followed Draco. He was followed by Narcissa who was holding the other dragon, and soon everyone else. Charlie walked into the bathroom not even noticing the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He placed Harry on the ground and sat on the edge of the bath.

"Close your eyes and focus on changing back. The image will come to you."

Harry obeyed. He was in deep concentration he barely noticed the door opened and closed twice. After what felt like a few seconds Harry saw a hazy image. He didn't have one clue what it looked like but he knew that was his human form. He focused on it and could feel his body shifting and changing. It wasn't painful, it just felt…strange.

"Harry. You did it open your eyes." Charlie said sounding amazed.

Harry obeyed and opened his eyes.

"Here. Put these on." Charlie said handing him a bundle of clothes.

Harry quickly pulled on the boxers, then the pair of pants He slid the shirt over his back and felt a chill. Charlie went over and pulled Harry's hair out of the shirt.

"Turn around"

Harry turned to look at the wall length mirror. Harry gasped he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Hey Harry. Everyone's been waiting for over three hours. I think we should go show them the result."

Harry nodded and followed Charlie out of the bathroom. Nobody could believe their eyes.

Harry was about three inches shorter than he originally was. His hair had darkened a few shades to become full out black. The black hair was now straight. The back was long enough to brush the ground while the front of his hair only brushed his chin. Harry's face was smaller, his nose smaller, his lips fuller, his lashes longer, and his eyes were more catlike. The shocking emerald color was still there but instead of normal pupils he had slits. Harry's skin was almost as white as snow but that wasn't what was beautiful about it. Straight lines that ranged from hairline thin to finger thick, from emerald to moss green cut through the white as if they were made by a knife. No line was longer than two inches but there were hundreds of them overlapping each other. Harry was also thinner than before but it didn't look sickly as it had before. The most shocking thing were the wings. Harry's wings had at least a seven foot wingspan and were the same colors as the lines that littered Harry's skin. The wings looked as if they were solid, that nothing could pass through them and that was more or less true. But a special material could pass through them, which was what Harry's shirt was made out of. All six of them could only think four words.

Gorgeous, and definitely submissive.

* * *

Sera- that's it! How did you like my description of Harry? Did I do a good job? You don't hate me anymore, do you Harry?

Harry-no.

Sera-good.


	3. Chapter 2 Beginnings

Sera- Sorry its taken so long for the update! I have absolutely no excuse!

I do not own Harry Potter and no I do not have a more updated version anywhere. I am trying to get an account on Archive of Our Own though.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

**DRACO POV**

I could have sworn I heard Severus say Merlin help me. Not that I could blame him, Harry looked absolutely fuckable, add the fact that Severus liked him only made it worse. Honestly, Harry's transformation has done him good. Without those huge glasses you can see how bright his eyes really were, there were no scars left from that bastard who called himself Harry's uncle, and best of all, that cursed scar on his forehead was gone.

Severus muttered something under his breath while quickly walking out of the room. As soon as the door was shut my arms were full of a sobbing Harry. You did it again Severus.

"Calm down Ry, he didn't mean anything by it. He's just busy." I cooed to him. Damn my motherly instincts from being a submissive veela.

"Drake, you should stop mothering him so much or he'll never be able to fully grow up." Blaise said teasingly.

Honestly, I knew it was a joke but my veela didn't. "Don't you dare tell me to stop mothering him. He's just a baby who had to grow up too fast! Also he's a submissive who feels as if his chosen dominant is rejecting him! He needs love right now!" My wings had come out during my outburst and cocooned protectively around Harry.

My wings were covered in silvery feathers and my wingspan was at least 20 feet, easily enveloping Harry and me in warmth. While the faces of the others were out of sight I tried to calm both myself and Harry down. We would have stayed that way longer if it wasn't for the little teeth biting my leg.

**HARRY POV**

I felt comfortable staying like that with Draco and I almost whined when his wings disappeared. I was about to ask him why his wings left when I saw little Anna shredding the bottom of his favorite pair of muggle jeans in frustration. I leaned down to pick her up and placed her on my shoulders.

_Papa can you still understand me? Are you okay? Do you want me to bite the man who made you cry? Why is your human form so different from mine?_ She hissed quickly.

_Yes I can understand you, I'm fine, no, and I was unaware you had a human form. _I replied lightly. _And I think you should call me momma instead, I'm more of momma than a papa. _

_ You smell more like a momma anyway, and yeah I do, see?_

A light green glow enveloped Anna and instead of a dragon sitting on my shoulder a small with brown hair and eyes, wearing green jeans and a black shirt was there instead.

"Hi momma!" Anna chirped in English.

"Well I have an idea." Draco said "You need to seduce Severus."

"How is he supposed to do that?" Charlie asked.

"Three easy steps. First you flirt without making it obvious, just show a little extra skin here and there and act cute. Next play hard to get, avoid him a little so he misses you. And last you make him jealous, we'll all help with that. Got it Harry?" Draco replied, more to me than Charlie.

I nodded my head and everyone but Anna left. I lifted the small girl off my shoulders before laying her on the bed. I laid next to her and soon we were both asleep.

**GENERAL POV **

The next day Harry started Draco's plan right away. He wore black jeans that showed off his and a forest green shirt. Harry's only problem was showing people his neck so he wore an oversized black turtleneck. Harry had been told how to make his wings go away by Draco, who had begun reading one of the thirteen books Charlie brought over.

Throughout the day Harry would _accidentally_ touch Severus' arm or hands. Anna went back to dragon form during the day. Soon a day turned into a week and Severus had been driven mad.

Harry had taken to wearing the long part of his hair in a braid but only because Severus offered to braid it. Over the week Severus was constantly aroused and was never given a break from the boy. Harry had been constantly blushing and squeaking. Severus wanted to see what other reactions he could get from Harry. But most of the reactions he wanted to get out of Harry would include molesting the boy, and he just couldn't.

After seven days Draco called a meeting for the Harry's happiness project as he called it. Everyone in the manor except for Severus were involved plus a couple of Slytherins and some of Harry's family and friends. Harry found himself in a large study with the three Malfoys, Remus who had Sirius sitting on his lap on the floor, Fred and George Weasley who were coming up with new pranks for their shop, Pansy Parkinson who looked rather comfy snuggled up against Theodore Nott's side, Blaise, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom who were having a conversation only Harry could understand, and a very sleepy human version of Anna.

"As you all know we're hoping to get Severus to finally make Harry his." Draco said loudly.

Everyone immediately stopped talking and Draco took a break in his speech so Anna could find a comfy spot on Harry's lap.

"We've gone through the first stage which was to have Harry flirt with Severus. Next is for Harry to play hard to get. During this time he will be as far away from Severus as possible so he can spend that time with his friends." Draco was about to continue but was interrupted.

"We call itty…"

"Bitty Harry-kins…"

"**Tomorrow**." The twins said with wide grins.

"Whatever. Anyway, as I was saying the third stage is making Severus jealous. I wanted to know who would help us with that. The only thing is it includes being somewhat intimate with Harry."

"A chance to see Snivellus jealous? I'm in, how about you Moony?" Sirius asked with a toothy grin.

"Of course, whatever you want love." Remus replied.

"Seeing as Lucius and I are both dominants it would be believable that we would want a submissive. Besides we could get a small amount of pleasure out of this too." Narcissa said with a small smirk.

"We want in…"

"On torturing old…"

"**Professor Snape.**" The twins said together stumping everyone on which twin was which.

"Besides we happen…"

"To know that…"

"Our little Harry is…"

"Very kinky, and we…"

"Have some items designed just for him. Right Gred?"

"You are quite correct Forge."

Harry blushed at the twins telling everyone that he was kinky. Oh Merlin Harry really hoped everyone remembered the little girl that was asleep in his lap. They waited a few more minutes before Blaise began to speak.

"So the jealousy will be caused by Lucius and Narcissa, Lupin and Black, the Weasley twins, and Draco and me. Is that alright with you?"

Harry nodded his head with a light blush staining his cheeks. Harry yawned tiredly and soon found himself scooped up by Remus while Sirius scooped up Anna. They were both carried to Harry's room and snuggled in bed with Remus and Sirius cuddling their adopted son and his daughter.

**_XXXX_**

Sera-well, that's it!

Tom- Sera asks for your reviews and, oh god is that Harry in a dress?

Sera-Out! You're not a part of this story! Shoo before I set the Weasley twins on you!

Tom- I am the dark lord Voldemort! Do not tell me to shoo!

Sera- Shoo! *kicks him in the stomach*


End file.
